A New World
by Syibil
Summary: Yata is summoned by a mysterious man named, R. He is to travel from his world to another world named Archanie to save the Arch's from R's father. Mikoto joins in to make sure Yata comes back alive. What's in store for these two? Will they live or die? (Terrible summary, pairing is Mikoto and Yata. Rated K or K. Characters may be slightly OOC. Or just fully OOC.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own K or the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction.  
Note: Spell check was used though there might be some miss spellings which of course I am sorry about. And also I'm new to this. Reviews are accepted! Please review xD pretty please with cherries on top!

A brown cloaked figure stepped into the bar, it was invitingly warm inside and not many people flocked within the building. The man sat down beside the small 19 year old boy who was downing a bowl of ramen at the bar counter. The figure's presence sent a tiny little shiver down the boy's spine and he stopped eating just for a moment to say the figure's name, "R."

Now R smiled under his hood, "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the other world.." The boy asked, as well as continued to eat his ramen, afraid it would get cold. "I came here to get you, Yata. My father has another trick up his sleeve and I, no the Arch need your help." R replied to Yata's question, looking at the boy under his hood. Yata took a moment once more to stop eating and glance at R. "I thought the first time I went was suppose to be the last. After all, it was all just a dream." The boy replied, his usual cocky tone and attitude diminished by the fact that he might have to leave his own world, again.

"Yes, it was all just a very long dream.. Please, Yata. You must help. This time it is serious. The world of Archanie is in danger.." R concluded, making Yata return to finish what was left of his ramen. "If I accept will you put me asleep, leaving my family, my team to worry over me again?"  
R couldn't help but to slightly laugh, "Yes and no. You may tell them what you're going to do. So they won't worry."

Yata slid his bowl away and stood up, "Yeah well you're gonna have to wait. Everyone went out shopping and the King is asleep." He hissed out, raising his arms over his head to stretch, successfully popping his lower back. R merely smiled in response, indicating he had time to spare as he stood and left, Yata knew he'd be back it was only a matter of time.

An hour or so later, the gang returned with handfuls of supplies and food for the bar, Izumo left to the kitchen to put everything up and Mikoto, the King, walked down from his room upstairs only to sit down on the couch and watch the ambitious teens talk among themselves and possibly find new ways to destroy the Homra bar. Yata was within the middle of all the talk, staring at the ground in deep thought. It wasn't like him so instantly the other's became worried. "Yata?" Kamamoto said, poking the teen's shoulder, "Yata? Yata?"

"Hm?" He hummed, absently chewing on his lower lip. "Something you want to tell us?" The voice of Mikoto rang out, silencing all conversation and pulling Yata out of his thought process and he stood right when R appeared through the door, a smile on his face. "I'm leaving again. Don't know for how long but it'll be a while, just like before." Yata informed them, his tone was reluctant but firm as he stared at his idol and long-termed crush, Mikoto.

Izumo walked in at the last moment, looking at the still cloaked figure and then to Yata, taking a mental note of the silence that formed within the once bustling bar. Mikoto said nothing, did nothing, his amber eyes glanced from R to Yata and back again. "He's taking you?" He asked, his deep voice devoted of emotion like usual. The teen nodded shortly and said no more as R placed a medium sized circle platform, large enough for two people to stand on. It was made from metal and the blue glow that radiated from the middle of the device served to be an L.E.D. light indicating that it was on and ready to be activated. "This time it isn't a dream, he's body will be transported to my world. Unlike before, he can die this time around." R said. Yata walked over and stood on the platform, grabbing his skateboard in the process.

Mikoto stood, his chain around the side of his waist thumped against his leg. "I'm going with you." He said, leaving a few of the gang members to blink in shock, it had also left Yata speechless for a second, but only for a second. "You're kidding, right?" A small smirk flashed against the King's lips, "Does it look like I am?" Now this made Yata shut his mouth and shook his head, he shifted over and made room for the King who stepped on the platform. He then addressed everyone there, "Izumo, you're in charge." The blond bartender sighed heavily and nodded, "Right.. Have fun you two."

R gave a somewhat insane sounding chuckle and pressed a button on the bracelet he wore, the light on the device began to flicker and it soon consumed both the Homra member and the King, the light grew and blinded everyone. When it finally calmed down they were gone, as well as the device and R, the cloaked man.

2ndNote: REVIEW PLEASE~


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Started

Chapter One

The world of Archanie is a peaceful place, the grass is always a healthy green and the oceans are always as blue as the sky above. Archanie was the size of America's Rhode Island, cities of all sizes resided there, and with cities came people. But also creatures known as Arch, these unique creatures hold a power similar to the four elements; Earth, Fire, Air, and Water.

A bright blue light shot down from the sky about Archanie to the wooden docks above the ocean. Soon the light faded and three men stood upon the docks; Yata, R and Mikoto. "Welcome to Archanie!" A woman in a white lab coat with weird looking blue hair said, as she stood in front of them. "Dr. Philies, this is Mikoto-san." Homra's vangaurd introduced and then added, "What's the stituation so far?"

"Calm down Shortie, can't you say hi?" The boy beside Dr. Philies hissed out with his arms crossed, his spikey brown hair barely moved with the breeze. Yata's eyes narrowed, his lips quirked into a snaral, "What was that Quillfish?"  
"Heh, can't hear me? Did you pop your ear drums once you got back to your world?" Quillfish replied with his own snaral. The two teenaged boys both stood, forehead to forehead locked into a petty war filled with glares and dumb remarks to each other. "Enough Yata." Mikoto said, silencing the boy and making the quillfished haired teen smirk in victory.

"Right, well, let's get back to the lab and we'll explain everything." Dr. Philies spoke up and began to walk down the docks, followed by everyone else to a city not far, the buildings could be clearly seen against the tree line and small hills. It was clear that this city was surrounded by a forest. At the lab the five of them stood in a white room littered with different sized computers and machines, Dr. Philies handed Yata nicely folded clothes and pulled a curtain around the boy who took to changing into the same clothes he wore before but of which they were more.. Larger.  
A soft glow shined behind the curtain and Yata stepped out, he was taller and seemed.. More mature. He definatly looked older, about twenty-two of age. Mikoto merely blinked at the change and Yata couldn't help but to grin, "Like?" The King shortly nodded before the quillfished teen rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, explaination time, listen up."

He then continued once everyone was settled into chairs, "R's father, Damien is planing to take over Archanie by using the Arch. Creatures that hide within this world and only come out to a select few of people. The Arch are legends, beings who protect and charish us humans. He tried to do so a year or two ago but with Shortie's help we saved Archanie." He then concluded with a sigh, making it known he said all this in one breath. Dr. Philies smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, Yata here has a special abiltiy within this world, he can turn into any Arch that he desires, what you two need to do is to find Damien and destroy any and all machines that might help him accomplish his conquest of taking over." She said, Mikoto nodded once more and Yata just sat there looking bored but slightly determined.

"Damien is found west of Archanie, but that's all we know. Near went out ahead and took pictures of the landscape on where he thought would be Damien's hidden hideout." She finished, motioning over to Quilfish who was actually named, Near. Both the Homra members stood up in unison, Mikoto took the file with the photographs, map and the information about the "Mission" inside. "Good luck you two, Yata don't forget the most import-" Dr. Philies was cut off by Yata who shook his hand in a dismissive manner, "Yeah yeah yeah, I got it."  
The vangaurd guided his King outside the building and to the dirt path leading to the forest. When they reached the edge of the entryway of the wooden area Yata got down onto his hands and knees, making Mikoto raise a single eyebrow at his companion. Fushia colored light consumed Yata and then dispersed, the older-teen was now a small red dog, almost like a Pomeranian but the fur was red, the tail and the spots around his paws were a different shade of red; lighter in color.

Mikoto stared at the new formed boy with an amused smirk as he picked him up, Yata blinked at the sudden movement and looked up at the King, cocking his head to one side. "Right through this forest is another town, we're heading West." Yata spoke inside Mikoto's head, who found that it wasn't so shocking whatsoever. "Alright." He said and headed inside the dark, dark and ominious forest, sounds of different feroucious animals echoed with each blow of the wind.


	3. Chapter 2: Canine Arch

/Hey hey! Sorry for the ubbbber late chapter. _ school got to me. But here you are! A new chappy! Reviews! There are a few curse words so M Rated for this Chappy

Chapter 2

(Boom!) The loud explosion disturbed the silence of the forest; then again it hadn't been silent for over 10 minutes. Yata skid to a halt, no longer a Pomeranian, he snarled in anger at the people in front of him. They were dressed in black and their hair sparked with electricity, wicked grins plagued their faces. "Yata..." Mikoto said, watching the boy before himself, the chestnut haired male was kneeling on the ground, his feet and hands consumed by violent flickers of fire. "Stay out of it." The teen said, he knew the other could fight but he didn't want him to get hurt. "Yata..." The older said once more as he watched the younger fight off the other 3 males.

And within the next few minutes Yata was on the ground, kissing the dirt. Mikoto finally stepped in, giving a few quick kicks, swift punches and the men were down. Yata had watched this with silence, quietly he stood up, dusted himself off. Startled, he realized why he was so weak; his energy was being drained somehow. With a tsk the male looked away in disgust, disgust with himself. "Yata... Don't try and do things on your own..." Mikoto said, giving the boy a small, faint smile. The teen nodded, always taking the older's words to heart, "Lets hurry and get out of here." Mikoto nodded as they walked along the faded trail, Yata having formed back into the Pomeranian form to save up what was left of his energy.

A day later they were out of the forest, a few cuts and bruises lingered on their exposed skin. Yata heaved a sigh, "Welcome to Tyler Town." He said. Mikoto merely nodded and walked toward the rundown village. Yata glanced from the village to the Red King, having felt he needed to explain himself for a while now he opened his mouth to speak. "R... He pulled me into this world while I was sleeping one night; it was a complete accident too. He said he was just testing his 'boundaries'. And I still can't fucking understand what he meant. When I appeared I was sent to work as Dr. Philies found a solution to send me back home. Quillfish gave me extremely boring history lessons about this land and come to find out, I'm a special case and Damien appeared and wanted my power for his own evil plot." He finished with a shrug as he watched the citizens of the village scurry into their homes and shut the windows, as if they were afraid of them. Mikoto stopped to check the photos and maps, "It's past this village and on through a river is where the first photo is taken." He had said before he put the file up. Yata nodded and picked up speed, his pace turning into a trot. "Let's go!" But before they even had a chance of making it out of the rundown town they were surrounded by a pack of blue wolves, their eyes glowed unusually like the sun and their tails were misshaped with poisoned spikes protruding from the bone. The lips were turned into a snarl as they growled, now it all made sense... These people were afraid of the Canine Arch. "These wolves... Something's wrong. They don't act like this toward anyone!" Yata said as his body formed into the same Canine Arch but his fur was red and instead of spikes, fire spat out from the bone of his tail.

With another snarl each of the Canine Arch pounced, claws extended and aiming for them.


End file.
